1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pipe welding support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pipe welding support structure wherein the same is directed for the positioning of at least one pipe member during a welding procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The support of pipes during welding is required inasmuch as the pipes must be positioned in a stable and aligned relationship relative to a welder, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a readily transportable and convenient structure permitting the support and accommodation of pipes at various heights and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.